


It was My Time

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: If I'm Falling [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kate was Evil, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, PTSD, Peter Rapes Derek, Peter is evil, Rape, derek kills peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Derek’s not falling anymore. No, now he’s being shoved, pushed, pulled, manhandled, and stuffed deep into people’s beds. In the three weeks he’s been back, he’s managed to avoid everyone he knows. Except. Now. Now he wakes up to find that of all the people that could have taken him, it’s Peter. “My turn,” he breathes against Derek’s ear, licking hungrily, predatorily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, heed any warnings.
> 
> Spoilers through Season 4.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Apologies for any medical mistakes.
> 
> Ends notes for major warnings--spoilers--(of this story) if you didn't read the tags.

~*~

It seems Derek’s not falling anymore. No, now he’s being shoved, pushed, pulled, manhandled, and stuffed deep into people’s beds.

In the three weeks he’s been back, he’s managed to avoid everyone he knows. Except. Now.

Now, he wakes up to find that of all the people that could have taken him, it’s Peter.

“My turn,” he breathes against Derek’s ear, licking hungrily, predatorily. Derek bites back a whimper.

_Please no_ , he thinks. _Please not this._

Peter doesn’t stop, and Derek finds himself wishing for the Sheriff, for Braeden, for anyone.

He doesn’t cry.

The whole time Peter hurts him, thrusts deep inside, mutters angrily about how he’s wanted to do this for so very long, that it was the main reason he couldn’t stay dead, the whole time, Derek imagines ripping his throat out.

But, Peter is nothing if not thorough. He’s found a beetle that, when crushed, acts as a sedative and an aphrodisiac. He still runs into the same problem as Kate of not being able to make Derek ejaculate.

“No matter,” Peter hisses against his ear, pulls him up and back so Derek’s sitting in his lap, still impaled on his flesh. “I’ll just fuck you until you come.”

It takes a long time for the effects of the beetle to dissipate. It takes longer for Peter to stop moving, to drop into an exhausted slumber, curled over Derek’s back, another position in a long, long line of them, dick still probing inside.

Derek lets his claws out, tests them against his chest where they’re pinned. Finds them lacking. Not sharp enough. So he carefully moves his hands further down, gripping at the springs buried in the mattress. He sharpens one claw at a time, breathing evenly and keeping his heartbeat steady while Peter snores and drools all over his back.

Peter never wakes up, Derek’s hand dug deep in his throat, claws poking all the way through to the other side.

He whimpers in relief when Peter’s penis is finally (finally! Finally! FINALLY!) out of him. He sits on the edge of the bed, idly wiping his hand on the bedspread, breathing deeply while the smell of death and blood grows. He heals slowly, slower than when he’s poisoned with wolfsbane.

Once he’s healed—fully, none of that halfway shit that’s almost gotten him killed a time or dozen—he sets to work prying up the floorboards by his bed.

Peter is cold and stiff by the time Derek rolls him off the bed and into the hole he’s made. He breaks a few bones here and there to get his uncle into the hole, maybe a bit glad that he can tear off a leg and tuck it in by his head.

It’s cathartic to rearrange Peter this way, to take an arm and force it under the rest of the body, to detach the dick and shove it down his throat, so that it pokes out the new airway Peter never needed.

Then, running his hands through his hair to get it out of his eyes, he sits back on his heels and starts replacing the boards.

He’ll set the building on fire. He’s the only one who lived here. Nothing he wants is stored here anymore, a benefit of putting it all into storage before he followed Braeden like a lost pup.

No more. Peter may have done what Kate did, but at least Derek’s not going to let him get away with it.

He’s done letting his past define him.

And once Peter’s body is destroyed, maybe he’ll finally have the courage to go after Kate himself.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Peter rapes Derek. I would classify this as graphic compared to other rape scenes I've written. If it upsets you, just skip this whole section. Derek kills Peter and then dismembers his body and burns the remains. That is all you need from this section. It is referenced in the next section (which is finally done!) and will influence events but will not be revisited in detail...aside from Peter's severed penis.
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know if something bothers you or needs more tags.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
